Big FN Trucks 1
This is the first season of Big F'N Trucks, a monster truck racing competition presented by IRM Sports. It began on TBD and concluded on a date TBD. The competition uses Monster Jam: Path of Destruction for the Xbox 360. It is pre-produced, which means that races are not played live, but recorded, edited, and cut together, similar to HCL. Trucks & Drivers In total, 18 trucks compete in the Big F'N Trucks points championship series. Below is a list of the field for the first season. Rules The Big F'N Trucks season is 18 races, with points awarded for qualifying and for advancing through the tournament bracket. All trucks attempt a solo qualifying run on the course, racing only against the clock. After all 18 trucks have attempted qualifying, the top 16 trucks will make the tournament field. There are 5 out of 18 races in the season where all 18 trucks make the field. Here, the bottom four trucks will compete in the first round, with the two winners joining the other 14 trucks in the round of 16. Starting with race 6 in Oakland, for 16-truck races, the top 10 trucks in the points standings as of that week will automatically make the field of 16, regardless of qualifying time. This leaves the bottom 8 trucks in the points standings to race for the remaining 6 spots. Qualifying times, however, will still apply to all trucks for bracket seeding and qualifying points. In future seasons, the previous season's points would determine the top 10 for the first five races, but since this is the inaugural season, this does not apply. All trucks receive 4 points for qualifying and making the field. The top 4 trucks in qualifying receive bonus points, with top qualifier getting 8 points, 2nd getting 7, 3rd getting 6, and 4th getting 5. In 18-truck races, the two trucks that do not advance past the first round only get 2 points. Trucks receive 5 points for every win in the Round of 16, Quarterfinals, and Semifinals. If a truck wins in the finals, they receive an additional 7 points, unless they did not qualify in the top 4, in which case they receive 6 points. This is to ensure that there are no situations where the finalist can score more points than the tournament winner. The max number of points a truck can score is 30 (8 qualifying points +5+5+5+7) in a given race (2nd fastest qualifier, 29; 3rd, 28; 4th, 27), and the least points a winner can score is 25 (4 qualifying points +5+5+5+6). At the end of the 18-race season, the truck with the most points will be declared the Big F'N Trucks Champion. Results & Standings Week 1 - Las Vegas Week 2 - San Diego Week 3 - Houston Week 4 - Minneapolis Week 5 - Indianapolis Week 6 - Oakland Week 7 - New Orleans Week 8 - Orlando Week 9 - San Diego Week 10 - Las Vegas Week 11 - Houston Week 12 - Minneapolis Week 13 - Indianapolis Week 14 - Oakland Week 15 - New Orleans Week 16 - Orlando Week 17 - San Diego Week 18 - Las Vegas ----